In dentistry in particular, great precautions are taken to prevent the transmission of disease from one patient to another, and the present invention contributes significantly to the continuance of this practice.
In sanitizing dental treatments, the material of choice is plastic as exemplified by the use of plastic as the construction material of disposable gloves, head covers, aprons and the like. However, a drawback is that in the manufacture and handling of plastic it takes on a static electricity charge complicating the separation of plies, a phenomena described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,239 for xe2x80x9cSpace Planning System and Methodxe2x80x9d issued to Brimberg on Mar. 24, 1987. The static cling is of minor consequence in the use of gloves and other provided protections, but this is not so in all instances, such as the placement of a sanitary cover on the handgrip of a dentist""s overhead light.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a plastic sanitary handgrip cover for a dentist""s overhead light overcoming the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to embody guides to a user on the sanitary handgrip cover to neutralize the static electric charge to correspondingly facilitate placement of the cover on the handgrip, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.